A Mutant's Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After an accident leaves Raph blaming himself for almost hurting Dana, she shows him that he shouldn't blame himself. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**A story done by guestsurprise per request from Jeanenobunaga, who owns Dana. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**A Mutant's Love**

It was a wonderful and hot day at the sea shore. Dana was enjoying a lot of the benefits that came with an awesome vacation. Little did she know, she was being watched by a certain turtle wearing a red bandana. Dana and Raphael were friends but they never expressed their feelings for each other.

Dana was right in the middle of a swim when she saw Raphael sitting on a rock near the sea shore. She smiled and swam to him.

"Hey Raph! Come on in…the water's fine!" She smiled. She had on a t-shirt and shorts over her swimsuit. He smirked and jumped in. He swam with strong and powerful strokes and soon they were face to face.

"Hey! Wanna see a cool trick?!" He smirked. He then used his sais and tossed and twirled them with such grace that it looked flawless. Suddenly, there was a big boom in the distance. It shocked him and he then accidentally slashed a large rip in Dana's shirt. It showed all of her stomach. She gasped, but saw that he did not slash her, just the shirt. Raphael, on the other hand, was horrified.

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I ALMOST KILLED YOU!" He panicked as he started swimming away from her. She swam after him.

"Raphael! Wait a minute! I'm alright really!" Dana pleaded as she chased him. But he was so angry that he kept avoiding her!

"NO STAY BACK!" He yelled. He then got to the shore and disappeared, despite Dana's calls.

* * *

_2 days later…_

Dana had asked all of the turtles and Splinter about Raphael but no one knew where he was. He would always be around, but when Dana would come, his guilt would set in and he would disappear.

"Where is he? He won't even speak to me! I keep telling him that everything will be fine! It was an accident!" Dana said angrily. She couldn't believe that Raphael was avoiding her! "That does it! I will not leave until I see him!" Suddenly, she saw Raphael walking in, soaking wet from the rain.

"Hey fellas…is dinner ready? I'm so hungry I could…," he was cut off when he saw Dana standing there with her hands on her hips. He then angrily turned to walk back outside.

"Oh no ya don't, ya six foot tall turtle!" Dana yelled as she ran after him. She then pounced on him and then they went tumbling down the hill towards the hot springs at the bottom. Once again, both of them were soaked as they crashed into the pool. Dana giggled as she saw Raph angrily rubbing the mud off.

"YA CRAZY DAME! YA COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT!" He hissed out. Dana playfully tossed mud at him and swam over to him.

"Aw come on Raph! I understand that you're still angry from the other day but I am truly alright. You need to relax," she cooed as she swam closer to him.

"Oh no ya don't. It was my fault ya almost got sliced to ribbons! Now s-stay away from me Dana!" He huffed as she kept swimming closer to him, ignoring his commands.

"(giggle) Raph, c'mere…I'm not gonna bite!"

"Dana, stop!"

"No…not until you c'mere," Dana smiled as she swam closer and closer. She then backed Raphael against the wall of the hot spring and he turned and saw he was trapped when his shell hit the back wall.

"SHOOT! NO!" He wailed, now knowing that she purposefully had him within her grasp. He then attempted to jump over her but she grabbed him by his shoulders and pinned him down as her legs intertwined with his to keep him down.

"Dana let go! I'm serious!"

"Raph easy…easy…now calm down! Listen…I will let you go if you promise to stop avoiding me and take some time to listen to me. You promise?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and nodded. He was perfectly capable of knocking her off but the last thing he wanted to do was harm her since he almost did once. He really liked her but just didn't know how to show it.

"Now listen. You will stop avoiding me. I know you would never try to hurt me. Please forget about this incident. What can I do to make you forget about what happened?" She asked as she rubbed his face in a friendly manner. Raph then looked at her and then smashed his lips against hers. She looked shocked for a moment but then pulled him closer to her as she ran her hands up and down his neck. Finally, they separated.

"Raph?" She asked as she smiled at him. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I…uh…I need to get back to training."

"Oh no ya don't! Raph!" Dana wailed.

"Alright, alright…I like ya. I have for some time now; I'm actually in love with ya. Now are ya happy?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her. She then leaned in and kissed him.

"Raph, it's alright. I love you too. I have from the moment I first met you," Dana said softly. She then felt him gently pull her on his lap as he sank a bit further under the water. It was slowly starting to rain. Dana then tried to get up but Raphael wouldn't let her.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" He smirked as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Raph c'mon, let me up! We need to get back before the rain starts!" She giggled as she then jumped when he pinched her thighs. "Raph! C'mon, let go!'

"Relax…in this area the rain only drizzles. Now c'mere…," he laughed out as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Dana could only smile as Raphael hugged her tightly and the kiss deepened.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you liked it, Jeannenobunga! This one was for you!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
